World Tournament Preliminaries Team 1
Both participants looked at the entrance to the maze, however, the door was sealed. On the door was a text written in ghostly letters: Hands and Feet....What is the one most important thing to remember in any tag team battle or in any team mission for that matter? Taruto Uchiha read the writing carefully and then looked at his partner and asked, "I'm sure you know the answer for this question, don't you?" Taruto needed to know everything about the participants in this tournament, and so far, his partner is the first participant he has a chance to study. The was a slight hint of embarrassment to be heard on the man's voice. "I honestly have no idea." he stated bluntly. "I've lived alone since I was a child, I don't really know anything about working on a team." Taruto stared blankly at Nisashi and then said, "Look, this question is actually like a lesson. In any mission, team mission, there is a certain thing we must all remember. If we don't remember this, then most likely, the mission will result in utter failure. I'm sure by now you know the answer to the question." Nisashi thought on the man's words for a moment. He still was not quite certain about what the man was trying to convey. The only time Nisashi had ever been part of group, he was completely ignored. After a few seconds Nisashi felt as though he knew the answer. "Friendship is magic?" He, still not fully grasping the point of his partner. "I can agree with you in that, friendship is magic. In fact, it is close to the answer to this riddle. In any team, friend or not, you must do something together in order to win. What is it you must do together?" Taruto asked, confident that the man fully understood what he meant now. "Well I suppose if you truly want to be on a team with someone, or are forced to work with them, you have to be able to trust them." He continued, still not sure if he was right. "You have to be willing to put aside all differences and trust your life into the hands of your partner or both of you are doomed to fail." He then started rubbing the back of his head, still unsure if he got it. "Any closer?" Taruto smiled and said, "Very close, very. very close. Now then, not only must you trust him, but you must also work together! What is it that you call it when a team works together!?" At last, the riddle was about to be solved. Taruto was glad about this and couldn't wait for what was in store for him in the upcoming challenges. Nisashi thought for one quick moment, and just the first answer that came to his mind. "um, cooperation?" He said questioningly. He felt as though this were too simple to be the answer, though he was likely overthinking things. When Nisashi said "cooperation", the door began to glow extremely bright. Taruto covered his eyes so he won't go blind. When the light was gone, the door was still there. Taruto stared blankly at the door and then asked, "The first part of the riddle, hands and feet, exactly what does that mean?" "It may have something to do with the fact that when fighting your actions must be for both and your partner or something." He was completely uncertain of everything he said. "Hands and feet are the main things I fight with, could be related to fighting style?" I'm honestly stumped." "Cooperation, hands and feet. I believe they all connect. Maybe we need to use our hands and feet for something." Taruto suggested, completely unsure if he was right. "This a little out there, but maybe we just have to hit it really hard? One punching the other kicking?" He thought about how much of a simpleton he must have sounded. "Y'know we just hit it really hard, together." "Hmm, alright then." Taruto said as he aimed for a punch on the door. He then said, "Aim for a kick at the door and let's destroy this thing!" "You got it." Nisashi said as he aimed a kick that would land just next to the fist of his partner. "Now this is more my speed." When they both attacked the door, the door crumbled to pieces. "My, we solved the first challenge. Now then, let's follow the map to the battlefield." Taruto said, running into the maze, aware that a new challenge will most certainly appear before him and his partner. "Wow, I can not believe that actually worked." He said legitamitely surprised. Once his partner ran into the labyrinth, he followed close behind. Running with his hands in his pockets and whistling a little toon the whole way. As both participants followed the map for the maze, they saw themselves getting closer and closer to their battlefield. The walk was smooth, with no enemies around. But as soon as they reached the end point of the maze, a door blocked the entrance to the battlefield. Ghostly letters once again appeared, "My, oh my, oh my, better look behind you." Taruto looked behind him, only to see a man standing there with a green suit. He was holding a green rod with a green question mark on the top. He had freckles all over his face. His hair was in the shape of a green question mark. His dress shoes were also green, including his socks and gloves. The new intruder smiled and said, "Dear me, I almost forgot, my name is Riddler Jack. These two companions are Riddler and Jack." Two little boys came out from behind the riddler, but they both looked like exact copies of Riddler Jack. "Now then, what are your names?" Looking at the peculiar way the man was dressed, Nisashi was not sure if he had seen anything stranger. They only thing to rival it would be the one time he fought a taijutsu expert who was dressed like a giant bat. "Well, I'm Nisashi Uzumaki." He said, focusing on the subject at hand. "I'm Taruto Uchiha, it's nice to meet you Riddler Jack." Taruto said with calmness in his voice, since he found no danger within this strange man. Riddler Jack frowned and said, "I don't care about an Uchiha. Hey, Uzumaki, if you want to get to the battlefield, simply answer three questions without the help of the Uchiha. Now then, Jack, ask the first question." Jack smiled and said, "Alrighty. First question. Let's say you overhear two men talking. One man says twelve and the other man says six, and they both shake hands. Another man comes to talk. One man says six and the other man says three, and they both shake hands. Another man comes and one man says ten, the other says five. He is shot dead. Now then, the man approaches you and says eight. What is the number you must say to him?" "Four?" Nisashi was completely stumped and just gave the first answer that came to mind. Jack laughed at Nisashi's answer and said, "You are total wrong about that my friend. The answer is not four. Hahahahah. Now then, enjoy your first penalty." Riddle Jack shook his rod and a lightning strike suddenly attacked Taruto from the sky, making him scream. Riddle Jack sighed and said, "After two more unsuccessful tries, Taruto shall be knocked out. If I'm not mistaken, you're participating in some short of tournament and Taruto is your team. I don't see how you'll possibly win if your partner loses." "Well that's not exactly fair." Nisashi said looking over to his partner. "I'm the one who got it wrong, I should be the one punished if anything." Jack giggled and said, "The answer was five. Think about it. When the man said, six, the other one said three and got it right. There are only three letters in the number 6. When the man said twelve. the other said six and got it right. There are only six letters in 12. However, when the man said ten and the other said five, he got it wrong. There were three letters in 10, not five. The man told you eight, and there are five letters in eight, so the answer was five." Riddler then came out and said, "Next question! A woman receives a call from the police one day that her husband was murdered. They say these exact words, 'Dear Ms. Gonzalez, your husband was murdered. I know how this may sound, but please come to the crime scene.' and the call ends. The woman quickly drives to the crime scene but was arrested for murdering her husband or a possible helper of the murderer. How did the police know?" "She knew where the crime scene was." Nisashi was surprised that he was somewhat sure of his answer. "She knew where her husband was murdered, without the police actually telling her." Riddler Jack shook his rod and Riddler melted. Riddler Jack then said, "Jack, it's your turn again. Don't fail me like your sibling." Jack sighed and said, "Good job, the answer was correct. Now then, next question. I am the center of gravity yet I also am the capital of Vienna. I am in rivers. You may try to jump in the river, but I can never be found for I am in heaven and in grave." "You are the letter V. It appears in every word you mentioned. Not sure what Vienna is, but it sounds like a city, so the first letter would be capital, which is V." Nisashi hoped he was correct. Jack then melted after Riddler Jack shook his rod. Riddler Jack then said, "Correct again. Vienna is the name of this maze. It has another name, but I like to call it that. Now then, at most, there are two more riddles. If you solve one, then you win, if not, then Taruto loses. Now then, There are 5 houses in 5 different colors. In each house lives a person with a different nationality. The 5 owners drink a certain type of beverage, smoke a certain brand of cigar, and keep a certain pet. No owners have the same pet, smoke the same brand of cigar, or drink the same beverage. Here are your hints: •The Brit lives in the red house. •The Swede keeps dogs as pets. •The Dane drinks tea. •The green house is on the left of the white house. •The green homeowner drinks coffee. •The person who smokes Pall Mall rears birds. •The owner of the yellow house smokes Dunhill. •The man living in the center house drinks milk. •The Norwegian lives in the first house. •The man who smokes Blend lives next to the one who keeps cats. •The man who keeps the horse lives next to the man who smokes Dunhill. •The owner who smokes Bluemaster drinks beer. •The German smokes prince. •The Norwegian lives next to the blue house. •The man who smokes Blend has a neighbor who drinks water. So, who owns the fish?" "The German own the fish." Nisashi had made use of his manipulation of bioelectricity to speed up his thinking, and came up with nothing, resulting in him making a guess. His expression showed nothing but determination however, he did not want it to be known he had no idea what he was saying. Riddler Jack started to scream, his rod exploded, and he himself melted. The door that blocked the entrance to the battlefield opened, allowing for both participants to enter. "Alright then, good job Nisashi. Now, the fun truly begins." Taruto said as he entered the battlefield.